Bus-ted!
by That Awkward DJ
Summary: Wendy lazily crosses the street without looking first, and almost get hit by a bus, only to have to Dipper push her out-of-the-way, and he gets hit instead! This is just another one shot, to help cure my writers block. Chapter 2 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ya know, I made a ship name for WendyXDipper other than Wipper, I mean, c'mon! Wipper sounds like "Whip her" That is totally...Uh...Not cool? Anyways, what about Dipendy? Like, Dipper depends on her or something? I dunno...Just sounds better than Wipper.**

**Sharkkiller53 Gave me this idea, please read his stories and review! :)**

Wendy Corduroy was strolling down the street to the Mystery Shack, passing the Diner. She stopped at a crosswalk, annoyed, she pressed the button to turn the light red so she could go. She pressed it repeatedly and it still never came.

"Darn thing..." She pressed it again and folded her arms. She looked around. "There are no cars coming anyways..." She stepped into the street.

...

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan were on their way to the Diner for breakfast since Stan didn't feel like cooking. They heard a loud bus horn honking, which made Dipper look it's way.

"Woah!" Mabel screamed.

"WENDY!" Dipper shrieked. She was frozen in place as a bus was about to hit her! He felt a burst of adrenalin, he jumped and pushed her out of the way! Wendy landed with a thud, trying to process what happened. The bus skidded to a stop a little up the road. Everyone gasped.

"D-Dork?" She saw Dipper lying on the cement. Soos jumped out of the bus.

"Dude...D-Did I just hit something?" Soos asked, nervously toying with his fingers. Wendy grabbed her head and started breathing heavily.

"You hit Dipper!" She screamed. Soos became panicked.

"Ah, Dude!" Soos ran away screaming. Mabel and Stan rushed over.

"Dipper you are so stupid!" Mabel grunted.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Stan said. "Any of you have a '_Cellular' _Phone?" He put air quotes around cellular. Wendy pulled out hers and called an ambulance.

...

Mabel, Stan and Wendy were in the waiting room at the hospital. "He...He saved my life...Why would he do that?" Wendy questioned. Mabel tried so hard not to blurt out her brother's secret.

Then the doctor came into the waiting room. "I can verify that he is indeed-" He started with a sad look on his face. Wendy and Mabel rushed in the room to see Dipper unconscious on the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and a machine hooked up to him. Wendy and Mabel sat in the chairs next to him.

"You know he likes you, right?" Mabel whispered. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Mabel! Now's not the time to-"

"No it's true! He cared enough about you to do this to himself, didn't he?!" Mabel exclaimed. Wendy stayed silent. "He has all these lists! Of-Of all the things he wanted to do with you! Like, to go to that party with you!"

"Mabel, are you making this up?" Wendy asked.

"No way! It's true!"

"_Like walking with you in the park..." _Both girls were shocked to hear the whisper, and turned their heads to Dipper. _"Or going to the movies..." _Wendy was jaw-dropped that Dipper could still speak in his condition...let alone to her! _"Or just hanging out with you...Because..." _Wendy moved closer to Dipper. _"...I love you..." _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. _The machine emitted a terrifying screech that the two recognized easily.

"NO! No! Dipper! I love you too! Wake up!" The doctor bursted in.

"CLEAR OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Two nurses escorted them out.

"NO! DIPPER!" Mabel shrieked. "Let go of me! I have a grappling hook you know!" The nurse took Mabel down to security to check her for more weapons.

"CLEAR!" The doctor yelled. Wendy was in tears, leaning against the closed door.

The door slowly creaked open. The doctor stepped out. "I...Can verify that he is indeed..." He took a deep breath. "In a coma."

... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ... .. ...

**This is just a oneshot, but if you WANT I can continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you guys for so many reviews! This is by far my most popular story! You asked for an update, and here you go! Special shoutout to Sister Bob Vanel! And dippers girl! They are great supporters! This is my last planned Gravity Falls story, at least for now.**

Wendy restlessly tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She kept having visions of Dipper pushing her out of the way...

_"Wendy!" A blur ran out into the street, and in front of the bus bravely, a loud screech of tires and the smell of burnt rubber...not even a cry of pain or surprise from him, as if he knew what he was getting into. The girl having to blink to regain her vision as she had fallen face-first into the side of the road, once she had recovered, she saw her savior's eyes widen as-_

_*BAM*_

_..._

_*Thump*_

_A look of horror on his sister and uncle's faces..._

_And all she could do was watch._

Wendy sat up, realizing she wasn't going to get a wink of sleep. She crept out into the night, a chilly breeze whipped passed, causing her to shiver, she rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself, failing she mounted her bike and sped away. The wind whipped through her hair, making her teeth chatter. She approached the hospital. Once asking to visit Dipper, she slumped into the room with him. Her heart broke at the sight of him, being hooked up to a heart monitor, bandages wrapped around his head and arms, the slow, short breaths he took...

"This is my fault...I shouldn't have been so careless!" She bangs her fists on the desk next to Dipper. "Why would you do this to me, Dipper?! You should have just let me get hit!" The door creaked open behind her, and Stan walks in, along with Mabel.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Mabel asked, her voice seemed low and raspy, her eyes red and puffy. Wendy sighed.

"No..." She wiped away a strand of hair from her face and looked toward Dipper. "I feel so terrible..."

"Don't feel bad Wendy, Dipper wanted to save you. You are one of his best friends, well his only friend." Mabel said sadly.

"Alright you guys, that's enough mushy stuff, let's ask the Doctor how he's doing." Stan said. The doctor bursts in.

"I can verify that he indeed is lucky to be alive, however I cannot verify who ran him over." He nods and clutches his clipboard tighter. "Can any of you verify who indeed ran him over?"

"Mabel gulps and plays with her hair. "Ummm...No, we cannot." She elbows Stan, in an attempt to keep him from ratting out the employee.

"It was Jèsus Ramirez." Stan said with a blank expression, causing Mabel to elbow him again, harder.

"I can verify that I have indeed seen him on the news. And that he is indeed in Mexico." Wendy facepalms.

"Ugh...Soos...I'm gonna kill him. Hey! That's it! I'm gonna kill him!" Stan stands up with a wicked smile on his face. "Revenge!" He marches out of the room.

"You don't think Stan will really kill him do you Dip-" Mabel looks over to the seat next to her and then over to the bed and pouts. "I'm so used to being able to talk to him at all times!" Her lip quivers.

"He'll be okay, buddy..." Wendy bites her tongue, knowing her small attempt to comfort Mabel won't help at all.

"I wonder if he can hear me. Do you think he can hear us Wendy?"

* * *

"Mabel?" Voices echo in the darkness, shadows whizzing by. "Mabel! I can hear you! I'm okay! Hello?" Dipper was trapped, seemingly in his own mind.

"No one can hear you, Pine Tree..." None other than Bill Cipher appeared, holding what looks like a watch of some sort.

"Bill? Where am I?" He asked, afraid.

"In your mind! Geez It's dark...why don't we shed some light?" The triangle snaps his fingers and suddenly they are standing in the middle of a grassy forest, surrounded by trees and a bright blue sky up above. Dipper shakes his head.

"Whoa! We're in the Gravity Falls forest! I know this place!"

"Of course ya' do, Pine Tree! These _are _your memories!" Bill taps the watch casually.

Dipper glances around a few times. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"Question Mark hit you with a bus. You changed the fate of the universe by pushing that female out of the way."

"Wh-What?! What do you mean I changed the-"

"Let me explain. The mortal you pushed out of the way meant nothing. Her fate was to be hit by the bus and decease. You, on the other hand, have something _big _to accomplish in the future. That's why you're not dead. And thus, here we are!" Bill laughed to himself.

"Eh! Ehhhh!" Dipper squeaked as he fell into the grass and started gasping for air.

* * *

"Mabel! You pulled his oxygen out!"

"I know! I tripped!"

"Well, put it back in!" Chaos was amuck as Wendy and Mabel quarreled, trying to hook Dipper back up to the machine.

"Don't you see me trying?!" Mabel finally successfully reconnects him and sighs. Wendy collapses on the chair dramatically.

"That scared the hell out of me..." She mumbles. Mabel sits next to Wendy.

"Me too..." The two sit in a silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Mabes?" Wendy looks at the floor.

"Yeah?"

She hesitates. "Was I too harsh? Y'know...Telling Dipper I'm too old for him?"

"No...If that's really how you feel then It's fine." Mabel gives a reassuring smile.

"You're very wise, Mabel." She giggles.

"I know."

* * *

"You okay, kid?" Bill asked nervously.

"Yeah...I'm fine now I think..."

"You wanna get out of this coma, right?" Bill asks, tapping his watch again.

"Heck yes." Bill rubs his hands together maniacally.

"Weellllll...What D'ya say we make a deal?" Dipper frowns, knowing of his tricks.

"What this time?" Dipper stood up and faced Bill, whom, with a snap of his fingers, showed Dipper a picture of Wendy.

"This girl. She's in your thoughts a lot. Don't you understand she's too old for you?" He smiles evilly.

"What are you getting at, Bill?!" Dipper blushes.

"You're quite fond of her, are you not? But why? What has she done for you? You pour your heart and soul out to her, and for what? For her to turn you down. And over something quite stupid, too, like age. And yet, You still save her life. I hear she's angry. Angry at you for saving her. What does that tell ya', Pine Tree?"

Dipper's jaw drops. "That can't be true! You're lying!"

Bill snaps his fingers and Wendy is seen slamming her hands on the stand next to him. "Why would you do this to me, Dipper?! You should have just let me get hit!"

"She said that because she's worried! I knew it wasn't true!" Bill was running out of blackmail.

"Pine Tree...I am the one and only being who decides your fate. If you want to live then do what I say! Kill her! When I give you life, kill her! Or I'll have you-"

Dipper starts to fade, much to Bill's annoyance.

"What?! No!" Bill raged.

* * *

"C'mon! Wake up sleeping beauty!" Mabel whines, shaking her brother. Mabel suddenly gasps, looking up at Wendy.

"Not a chance." Wendy says in a monotone.

"But Wennnddddyyy! Mysterious stuff always happens around here! You never know, it could wake him up like in sleeping beauty!" She waves her arms around for emphasis. Wendy sighs as she thinks about what she said, it could possibly work, and Dipper was worth a try. She leans down, her eyes tightly shut, and kisses him on the forehead.

The doctor bursts in. "I can verify that I indeed have made a mistake! He is only unconscious!" He says.

Dipper sits up, breathing heavily as if he had just had a nightmare, startling Wendy. "DORK!" She wraps her arms around him tightly.

"W...Wendy!" He hugs her back, tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I was so scared, Wendy!"

Mabel practically throws Wendy to the floor and tackles Dipper in an embrace. "OH MY SWEET SPARKLING LOLLIPOPS, DIPPER! I WAS SO FREAKING WORRIED!" Dipper looks at his sister with tears in his eyes, making a horrified face. "Dip? Are-Are you okay, bro?" Dipper gulps and shakes his head slowly.

"Bill...Bill Cipher is back...and he wants to kill Wendy..."

**This isn't really the ending I wanted, but I am increasingly losing interest in the show and decided this was better than nothing...Anyways enjoy!**


End file.
